To obtain liquid feedstocks for oil furnace processing to make carbon black, the world-wide practice is to use certain petroleum fractions and extracts and coal tar distillates of a wide range of compositions and properties. For that purpose, special kinds of petroleum oil having specific hydrocarbon composition are selected. The resources of such highly-aromatic raw-materials however, are fairly limited, thus requiring the exploration for new sources.
There is a known method of obtaining carbon black directly from fine-milled/or ground rubber wastes through their destruction in a special reactor, where the black, gases and coke-like residuals are obtained (see USSR Authorship Certificate No. 328 605; Bull. Izobr., 32/1972). The black obtained in accordance with this method, has a considerable content of coke-particles and ash, as well as a lower oil number and other deviations from the standards for this types of black. When used in rubber compositions poor performances of these vulcanizates were just obtained.
In another well-known method, fine-milled rubber wastes are added to feedstock oil for the production of furnace black ("Polymer Age", vol. 3, No. 7, July 1972, p. 237; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,433 of July 4th, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,615 of October 1972). The drawback of this method is that fine milling/or grinding of the scrap rubber is required, with associated high power consumption. The quality of carbon black is substantially affected by the high-ash content of the rubber particles.
An object of this invention is the elaboration of a method of obtaining reinforcing furnace carbon blacks, lamp blacks and thermal carbon blacks, from easily accessible or waste materials, by a thermal destruction/or break-down.